


Just A Dream/眠梦

by black_square



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Classical Music, F/M, High School
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_square/pseuds/black_square
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Just A Dream/眠梦

*校园paro  
*半魔双子客串  
*相关专业知识错误请见谅

初夏的晚风裹挟着夕阳，碎金般地倾洒在琴房中。我张开双臂长长地伸了一个懒腰，揉了揉练了一下午早已酸胀的手指。悦耳的小提琴声仍在空气中流动，它陪伴着我已经度过了一个又一个枯燥的练习时光。然而琴声的主人却是来去无踪的神秘人，不论我旁敲侧击地向学长学姐询问，还是尝试着翻阅学生资料，都查无此人——纤瘦高挑，眼神忧郁的大三学长。  
小提琴的音色在活泼地跳动着，是帕格尼尼24。我能够想象出他骨节分明的手握着弓，在四弦上灵巧地跳跃，在主人沉醉的表情和夕阳凉意的包裹下将这首技艺繁复的乐曲演绎得神秘又灵动。合上琴盖，我轻手轻脚地收起乐谱，等待着他一曲奏罢动身离开。  
每一次期待的相遇总是无疾而终，他就像鬼魂一般总是在乐声戛然而止后很快就消失不见。不知道这次是否能够和他相遇？我怀着忐忑不安的心情打开房门，恰巧这时一曲终了，每天都要练琴到天黑的我终于可以在门口等待他推门而出的身影，而我这已经精心谋划好策略的执行者此时却站在那里，握着书包的手心已经紧张地攥出了冷汗。  
狂乱跳动的心脏在胸腔里作祟，我紧盯着对面那扇门，只觉得眩晕感随着紧张和激动一齐直冲头顶，在那扇洁白的木门打开一条缝隙后更是变本加厉直到大脑一片空白。好在残留的一丝理智拯救了手足无措的我，在与那双橄榄绿的眼睛四目相对后下意识地就开了口：  
“学、学长，您的曲子拉得真是好听极了，我每天都会听上很久……”  
走廊的距离并不宽敞，在近处看来他比我想象中的个头更高，几乎是要直直地仰起头才能看清他的脸。他左手提着琴盒，黑色的背包被随意地背在右肩上，暗紫色的大三生铭牌在夕阳下折射着蓝光，规整地别在洁白的衬衫上。他似乎对我的唐突并不意外，意味不明地勾起一边唇角笑了笑，提着琴的手指轻轻叩了几下盒边发出了微小的声响。  
我紧抿着嘴唇，等待着他的回应。如同他的气质一般神秘，我从他的表情中猜不透他的想法，也读不懂他小动作里隐藏的意味，只能寄希望于运气。好在他并没有让我紧张太久，盯着我半晌似乎是泄气一般笑出了声，拽了拽掉下去的背带开了口：“真没想到居然是个学妹，让你先开这个口可太丢脸了。”  
“学妹弹的钢琴和人一样，活泼又温暖，我也很喜欢。”  
我眨了眨眼，不可置信地看着他，得到了一个温柔的微笑作为回应。喜悦与满足喷涌而出，填满了我压抑已久的胸膛。我急忙小跑过去追上他的步伐，在夕阳橘色的霞光下追逐他细长的身影，却一不小心被光芒晃晕了眼，撞在了转角凸出的棱上。  
“好疼。”我捂住腰小声嘟囔一句，再抬起头发现他折了回来，幽绿的深潭里满是担忧的神色。顿时热流冲上脸颊，羞赫无比的我只想在那一瞬间找个地缝钻进去，自暴自弃地捂住了脸。虽然潜意识里认为他是个温柔的人不会嘲笑我，但听到头顶上一声叹息，感受到搭在脑袋上的温度时还是吃了一惊。  
“把我的们的相遇当成秘密，可以吗？”他这么温柔地请求着，一边抚摸着我的头顶。比起震惊，我心中更多的是疑惑，但此刻却是满心欢喜无法自拔。我抱紧了怀里的书包，在他手臂和胸膛围成的空间里点了点头。他就这么维持着这个动作，距离近到我甚至可以隐约闻到衬衫上一股干净的洗衣粉味道，让我本就烧起来的脸颊又上升了热度，只能把半张脸埋进书包里不让他看见自己的窘态。  
他转头望了望暮色渐沉的天空，如同他的小提琴般抑扬顿挫的优美声调再次发音：“时候不早了，快点回去休息吧。”  
他说着又在头顶揉了揉，转过身下了楼。我仍怔愣愣地呆在原地，耳边传来他远去的回音：  
“下次见面，请叫我V。”

就在我这么绘声绘色地和睡在我对床姑娘描述后，她回了我一个不屑的冷哼和几乎翻上天去的白眼。  
“你是不是看小说太多变傻了？帕格尼尼可是被称为与魔鬼交易的小提琴家，能把帕格尼尼24演奏到这种程度的大三学长只有维吉尔一个人！什么，V？完全没有印象，这根本就不算是名字吧？再说如果这个学长和你口中描述的一样厉害，早就和那对恶魔双子一样在系里鼎鼎有名了吧。”  
我被她说的哑口无言，但每天练琴时对面传来的小提琴声，和V相遇时的交谈，他的体温和呼吸……这些，都是真真切切存在的，除了那句奇怪的话语，根本没有能让我怀疑的地方。我心中疑惑但并没有太在意，瘫倒在床上，选择性无视了对面询问我精神状况的无聊问题。  
明天，又能听到V的琴声了。我这么想着，抱住身边的玩偶闭上双眼。  
梦中可以与学长相遇吗？  
第二天的下午一如往昔那般，在钢琴的跳跃声中夹杂着小提琴欢快的鸣唱。此前的我从未像今天这样弹奏得如此投入而认真，因为在对面狭小的琴房里，一个同样热爱音乐的灵魂也在追逐着理想。练习不再单调又枯燥，我竭尽全力将我的情绪投入进音乐中，希望V能在回去时多夸我一句。  
但出乎意外的是，在一曲终了的休息间隙，他敲响了我的门。  
“学长想听什么？”  
“随意就好，按你的喜好。”  
V坐在我身边不远处，抬手理了理卷曲的黑头发。我深吸几口气，定了定心神开始弹奏。  
“梦中的婚礼……很有感情。”V这么评论道，“弹琴的时候放轻松，别那么紧绷着自己。”  
我停了下来，感觉有些尴尬。特意挑了一首练得最熟的曲子，结果却聪明反被聪明误。正在懊恼之时，面前的谱子被他换上了另一个，转过头去，看到V已经把小提琴架上了肩头。  
我快速扫了一眼乐谱，是梁祝。与此同时，小提琴婉转动人的音色如玉珠般滚落，将一个凄婉动人的爱情故事娓娓道来。我不自觉地被琴声带入了梁山伯与祝英台的故事之中，甚至忘记了应有的钢琴合乐部分，沉浸在V的演奏中忘记了时间。  
才子佳人觅无期，化蝶双双归魂去。小提琴的音色从欢快活泼转为婉转哀伤，流动的音符仿佛在诉说着主人隐秘的情感。长长的尾音结束了这支精妙绝伦的曲子，在我回过神来的时候，发觉自己已经满眼泪光。  
“学长真的好厉害。”我狼狈地抹了把脸，声音竟有些哽咽。  
V放下了弓和琴，微微垂首盯着地板出神，在寂静中淡淡开口：  
“你觉得梁祝是喜剧还是悲剧？”  
这个问题的切入点怪异极了。我揉揉眼睛，给出了最大众化的答案。  
“当然是个凄惨的爱情悲剧了。”  
“是吗？”V轻笑一声，把小提琴再次放上肩头。“我倒觉得这是个不错的结局。”  
“生前不得圆满，死后得以同衾。化蝶归去，是个浪漫又自由的选择。”  
他又一次拉起了梁祝，这次的感情却是深情又饱含期许的，似乎是要跨越时空给这对苦命鸳鸯送去最真挚的祝福与怜爱。我赶忙擦干眼泪，照着谱子与他合奏这一曲梁祝。  
小提琴的基调优美而温柔，钢琴的典雅音色在其中穿插应和着。虽然是第一次合作，但某种默契让我中间的失误也不是那么不堪入耳。但比起演奏，我觉得更像是整个人沉浸在音乐中，沉浸在梁山伯与祝英台的爱与愁中。而不时出现的不和谐的差别，或许就是我们二人的不同理解造成的偏差。  
陶醉在音乐和故事中的我久久无法自拔，回过神来，才惊觉已是暮色渐沉。夜色的帷幕正一点点盖上赤红的舞台，小提琴手把乐器珍重地放进琴盒里，收起乐谱，在落下的帷幕后以俯首的姿态结束了他的演出。  
“能和你合奏，十分荣幸也十分开心。”V走到我身边，抬起手再次摸了摸我的脑袋。没有独奏时那副高傲自负的模样，这时的他只是一个气质略显忧郁的学生而已。昏暗的琴房里看不清他的表情，那双盛满故事的眼睛泛着神秘又迷人的绿光，里面似乎藏着些许笑意。我抬起头望着他，因过度瘦削而棱角分明的深邃五官组合在一起，呈现出一种病态又迷人的美。  
我不由得看呆了，只觉得心跳似乎在那一刻漏跳了几拍。  
“等到我们能把梁祝配合得完美无缺的时候，”V移开了目光，语调有些不自然地上扬，“我可以约你去喝咖啡吗？”

“别总是弹梁祝了，好歹练练其它曲子啊！”对床姑娘挽着我的手，与宿舍里其他人走在回去的路上。  
“哎，是不是看上哪个小帅哥了，相思之情难以抒发？”另一个姑娘凑过来，却突然语气一转神秘兮兮地压低了声音：“我说，最近的谜之琴声你们俩知道吗？”  
“据说在半夜的教学楼走廊里最近会传出类似小提琴的声音，但是技术绝佳，像魔鬼一样让人惊叹不已。”  
“有胆大的家伙偷偷去录下来给老师听，结果你猜怎么着？那个老师当场就疯了，一口咬定这是出自大师之手！”  
挽着我的女孩子枕在我肩上，不屑地翻了个白眼：“现在什么时代了还相信鬼？去年但丁学长恶作剧的闹鬼事件在院里传得不也是神乎其神的？就连维吉尔学长半夜练琴也被人误认为闹鬼来着。你们啊，能不能别天天这么神神叨叨的？”  
各执一言的女孩子们很快就打闹起来，我夹在中间好声好气地和稀泥，心猿意马地想着明天与V出门的种种安排。  
我对V的倾慕几乎是露骨地表现出来，他的回应方式与本人一样的神秘，在碎片化的相处过后，在各种暧昧不清的试探中先我一步挑破了我们中间的那道纱。在这段日子的相处中，我们合奏的梁祝早已是行云流水，即使如此每次在琴房里相见时仍忍不住把这首曲子反反复复地演奏了一遍又一遍。在无数个披着霞光合上琴盖的傍晚过去后，初夏的微凉转变为盛夏的闷热，在七月流火的肃杀中渐渐染上寒意；夜晚悄悄吞噬了越来越多的白昼，伴随着越加刺骨的寒风，冬天要来了。  
明天据说还要降温，是穿厚一点还是穿漂亮一点？想到自己裹成圆滚滚的粽子模样，心里默默否决了这个愚蠢的想法。  
反正是去喝咖啡，应该不会出太大问题的。这么想的我还是太天真，第二天在车站冻得哆哆嗦嗦以后才深刻体会到不听老人言的后果。  
“就算高傲如女神，也不会主动折磨自己。”虽然口中说着揶揄的话，V还是把他的长风衣脱下来裹在了我身上，从上到下仔细地扣好扣子把我裹了个严实。  
我缩在领子里朝他无辜地眨眼，然而他却毫不心软，伸手捏住我冻的发麻的脸用力拧了一下。  
“下次不准这样。”他的语气里是不容置疑的硬气。我缩着头心虚地蹭蹭衣服内侧柔软的绒毛，那里还带着V的温度和淡淡的佛手柑的香气。我看着站在寒风中只穿了件毛衣却淡定得仿佛无事发生的V，暗自惊叹他的抗寒能力比我想象中还要好，与他看起来病蔫蔫的身体形成了难以想象的巨大反差。  
卷着寒风走进咖啡馆，我在屋内充足的暖气和咖啡的香味中渐渐恢复知觉。找到预订好的座位，不过多时两杯咖啡便上了桌。就着暖橘色的灯光，喝着奶香浓郁的拿铁，缓过神来的我舒服得感觉整个人都要化掉。V却心不在焉地搅着面前的浓缩咖啡，迟迟没有其它动作。他的目光飘忽不定，最终还是回到了我身上。  
他的目光柔软又内敛，那双清澈的绿眼睛后藏着我看不到的想法。他总是这样，一旦认真地开始思考，我就完全读不懂他的心思。我低下头继续喝咖啡，一只苍白的手伸过来，抹掉了粘在唇上半圈的奶泡。  
“像个小孩子一样。”他轻声笑着，用舌尖舔舐着指间的奶泡和带下来的一点点口红。这个动作明明性感得不行却透露出一股禁欲的味道，我默默咽了口口水，装作若无其事的样子心虚地又抿了一口手里的咖啡。  
牛奶和咖啡的香味混合在一起于舌尖上起舞，我偷偷抬眼看着V，深邃的五官依旧迷人，此刻看起来却是心事重重。我有些紧张，这次约会似乎不像原来那样轻松愉快，V迟迟不肯开口，有什么重要的事情值得一向稳重又果断的V这么犹豫？  
我突然觉得如坐针毡，在彼此相顾无言地尴尬了几分钟后，V好像终于克服心理困难，决绝地放下勺子清了清嗓子，开口了：  
“如果给你一个选择权，你会跟我走吗？”  
我捧着杯子直接僵在原处。虽然我们会讨论一些关于人生的看法，但这样没头没脑地抛出问题还是第一次。  
“去哪里？”我下意识地脱口而出。  
“未来。”他的表情很认真，紧锁的眉头、焦虑眨动的绿眼睛和不安的小动作已经出卖了他，他很在意，很在意我的回答。  
可这有什么可犹豫的呢？我几乎是不假思索地就答应了他，看着他拧成一团的剑眉重新舒展开，我似乎也像是负担落地一样暗自松了口气。  
真没想到他为了这个问题要纠结这么久。我以此为出发点调侃他两句，随后话匣子就被打开，又恢复了平常的相处模式。一如往常那样，一下午的时光不知不觉就悄悄地从我们两人之间溜走，不知不觉就到了回去的时间。  
“下雪了！”走出咖啡馆，街道俨然已被纷纷扬扬的小雪包裹，光怪纷杂的灯火在雪下变得飘散迷离，我回过头来仰视着V，却发现他换了一副表情，神色古怪地注视着我，不知是怜惜还是不舍。他沉默地走过来，俯下身把我抱进怀里。  
“V，还在街上……”话说一半就戛然而止，因为我听到了他一句微不可闻的对不起。  
我觉得哪里不对劲，但容不得细想，因为我看到紫色的电流影响了街角的红绿灯导致了一起连环交通事故，而其中一个失控的汽车正向着我们驶来。  
“V，快躲开！”  
我用尽全身力气把紧抱住我的消瘦男人推到一边。

宿舍里发出一声尖叫，女孩子们放下手中的活计纷纷向尖叫源头望去。  
“怎么了怎么了？刚才某人还要我不要大惊小怪，怎么现在自己倒忍不住失态了？”讲校园怪谈的女孩幸灾乐祸地凑过来，被死死地一把抓住了手臂。  
“有……有鬼！就在爱洛身边！”查阅资料的姑娘脸色惨白，抓住身边人不肯放手。  
“什么东西能让你吓成这样？我看看……原来维吉尔和但丁学长是音乐世家出身啊，怪不得……三胞胎？其中一个小提琴天资绝伦，琴技仿佛和魔鬼交易般让人惊叹不已。但自小身体羸弱，十八岁时不治身亡？这个人难道是……”  
“对，和爱洛描述的特征，一模一样。”

死气沉沉的冬天，无法动弹的冬天。我偏过头看了一眼窗外灰白的景色，颓丧地收回目光，眼睛停留在被抬起的那条断腿上。  
也算是运气不错，我并没有被失控的车子夺去性命，只是右腿骨折和轻微的脑震荡，乐观的话或许等到春天就可以继续弹琴。  
但室友们不知道怎么了，她们赶到医院的第一时间竟然是让医生给我做全面的心理疏导。而医生听取意见简单测试之后，居然阴沉地一言不发就匆匆离开了。除了饭点外身旁几乎无人照看，我只能徒劳地胡思乱想，对当下糟糕的状况无计可施。  
天越发的寒冷，有时半夜的鹅毛大雪能把整间屋子镀上一层明亮的霜。就是在这样一个夜晚，V提着小提琴来到我的房内。  
模糊的意识中我只能看到一个瘦高纤长的身影，他举起小提琴，在雪夜下再次演奏起那首哀婉动听的梁祝。  
一曲终了，大雪也随之停止。他走到我身边，凑在耳畔轻轻问道：“你觉得梁祝是喜剧还是悲剧？”  
“是悲剧。”我无力地回答他。  
“啊、对，是悲剧。”  
小提琴摔在地上，他用双臂圈住了我，悲伤又无奈的声音仿佛他冻结的时间。  
“那么我不能让你成为悲剧。”  
恍惚间有什么东西覆上我的嘴唇，冰冷但柔软。我知道是V，他从来都是像这样温柔地亲吻着我，说着柔软的话语，把他的温柔毫无保留地倾洒在我心底。柔软的触感并没有持续很久，我听到地上的小提琴被捡起，在月光的笼罩下流出温柔又哀伤的乐章。  
那是只有梦中才能出现的婚礼。在虚幻的粉色泡沫的笼罩中，小提琴的音色飘扬着，缠绵而忧伤。  
月光做灯光，白雪为幕帘。孤独的乐手站在天地之间，着一身黑衣与周遭的一切都格格不入。所有细小的声音此刻都安静下来，唯有小提琴唯美的音色在流动，带着发自内心的神圣与怜惜。琴声与旋律是温情动人的，但一身黑色正装的小提琴手却像身处边缘的身外人，冷漠而孤独地地咀嚼着遗憾与无奈。  
尾音在病房中依依不舍地盘绕着，雪再次飘落发出悉悉索索的声响。我努力让自己清醒过来，但眼前依然是昏暗一片。脚步声在身边停下，V低沉又富有磁性的嗓音在耳畔响起，依然温柔而内敛：  
“爱洛，我走了。”  
“照顾好自己。”  
第二天清晨，我反常地早早醒来，照在身上的阳光带上了一丝春天的暖意。仿佛大梦初醒般神情恍惚，我望着空空荡荡的病房，突然发觉自己早已泪流满面。

把拐杖摆好放在身边，我深吸一口气，手指在黑白色的琴键上开始灵动地游走，泉水敲击山石般的悦耳音色自指尖流出，组成一首轻快灵动的乐曲。  
春日的暖阳从窗外照进琴房，穿过树叶落在键盘上的光斑跳动着与手指嬉戏。我为终于能再次弹奏感到发自内心的快乐，沉醉在钢琴典雅又不失活泼的音色中。  
过去一年的经历仿佛是一场荒诞的梦，现在清醒过来再次回想仍会忍不住地发笑。笑完了，某种难以言喻的苦涩感袭上心头，于是干脆就放弃了这段回忆闭口不谈。  
也算是心血来潮，我摸出一本在教室捡到的《梁祝》简谱，放在面前弹奏起这首来自东方的凄美乐章。  
“好美的曲子，好凄惨的爱情。”弹奏的过程中似乎有小提琴在合鸣，深情而悲伤。我收起乐谱，打开门离开琴房。  
对面白色的木门紧锁着，它作为杂物室从不允许学生私自使用。  
我回头望了望，确认并没有琴声响起后匆匆逃离这里。


End file.
